marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
UESC Marathon
The UESC ''Marathon'' was a multi-generational UESC colony ship, converted from one of Mars's moons, Deimos. The ship's main AI was Leela, who was accompanied by Durandal and Tycho. Durandal was in charge of the ship's autonomous functions, such as doors, life support, and kitchens. Tycho controlled the science and engineering network.''Marathon'' - Level 2: Bigger Guns Nearby, third terminal The Marathon had onboard automatic manufacturing systems, capable of manufacturing replacement circuits for damaged components. These systems were used after the initial attack to replace three circuits,''Marathon'' - Level 3: Never Burn Money, first terminal although the transfer of the last circuit board was canceled because of a failure of the final transporter conductor.''Marathon'' - Level 3: Never Burn Money, second terminal The Marathon was equipped with at least one medium-range radio antenna, and the primary antenna was destroyed or disabled during the Pfhor invasion.''Marathon'' - Level 2: Bigger Guns Nearby, first terminal For internal communications, numerous terminals were scattered around various sections of the ship. It also hasd radar, infrared and visual light sensors.''Marathon'' - Level 8: G4 Sunbathing, first terminal Pfhor Attack On July 3, 2794, the Marathon was attacked by the Pfhor, an alien race. It was attacked at 0820 hours, and boarded at 0830 hours. Leela's message to all Marathon terminals on the subject was posted nine minutes later, at 2794.7.3.08.39.''Marathon'' - Level 1: Arrival, first terminal During the initial attack, a direct magnetic pulse disabled the ship's automated defenses. The Pfhor were concentrating their attack on the aft Engineering section, and attempted to shut down the ship's reactors.''Marathon'' - Level 2: Never Burn Money, fifth terminal Eventually they brought a bomb to Reactor Area 3 in an attempt to destroy the Marathon.''Marathon'' - Level 10: Bob-B-Q, first terminal The Pfhor captured some of the Marathon's crew and brought them back to their ship to build simulacrums.''Marathon'' - Level 11: Shake Before Using..., second terminal Doors The Marathon used five basic door designs: #Outer Bulkhead Doors #Airlock Doors #Inner Bulkhead Doors #Tertiary or Inner Sealed Non-Vacuum Safe Doors #Quaternary or Inner Powered Automatic Opening Doors All the doors except the Airlock doors were exactly the same, but were checked differently for leakage amounts. Bulkhead doors were only opened on command, however, as Durandal had direct control over them, while Tertiary and Quaternary were opened automatically as needed through Durandal's indirect control. Airlocks were marked with an airlock symbol and were equipped with an air recharge system.Marathon Internal Engineering Documents Section 1-c appendix H Fate With no more artificial intelligences stable enough to run the ship, and the loss of most humans on board the Marathon, the fate of the Marathon was bleak at best. The Marathon was destroyed before it passed Tau Ceti. With most of the mechanics dead, and with crucial parts of the ship destroyed (such as the G4 Sunbathing Station), it would have been a generation or two before the Marathon could be fully repaired. Trivia All of the Marathon's airlock technicians wear plain green overalls. During the Pfhor invasion, their simulacrums all wore exactly the same green overalls, making all of the real technicians wander the ship naked.''Marathon 2: Durandal'' - We're Everywhere, first terminal, second message Sources Category:UESC